Fluorine rubber is preferably employed for automobile parts such ag oil seals, as a rubber excellent in oil resistance. However, along with the trend for high performance of engine oil, durability of an engine oil having an amine type additive incorporated in a large amount has become an important subject. A vulcanizate of copolymer having VdF copolymerized, such as a am hexafluoropropylene (hereinafter referred to as HFP)/vinylidene fluoride (hereinafter referred to as VdF) polymer, a HFP/VdF/tetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter referred to as TFE) copolymer or a TFE/propylene/VdF copolymer, has been poor in engine oil resistance, and a vulcanizate of a TFE/propylene copolymer is excellent in engine oil resistance, but has had a problem that it is inferior in vulcanizability.